Goznor
Goznor is a town on the Planet Belfan, and is where the MARDEK series starts. The village plays an important role in MARDEK Chapter 1: A Fallen Star. It is also Mardek and Deugan's hometown. Villagers * Derek * Deugan * Gallovar * Lilanea * Meraeador * Mardek * Mugbert * Polly Monster formations Non-random: *Zombie x1 (on talking to a zombie during the MARDEK Chapter 2: A New Hero invasion) Involvement The Fallen Star (MARDEK Chapter 1: A Fallen Star) Mardek and Deugan have (most likely) lived in Goznor for their entire lives. It is the only "real" town accessible in this chapter and is (according to Rohoph in MARDEK Chapter 2: A New Hero) the largest town on Hadris. Mardek and Deugan can't purchase items from any of the stores yet because they are too young (except the Miscellaneous Shop). Save Goznor! (MARDEK Chapter 2: A New Hero) During MARDEK Chapter 2: A New Hero, terrible things happen to Goznor. Moric, a member of the Governance de Magi, summons a horde of zombies to attack Goznor. Mardek and the others discover that the zombies are coming from the catacombs under the sewer. With a key given to them by Medium Priest Gallovar, they access the catacombs and defeat Moric who is responsible for the mischief. After his death, Goznor returns to normal, although he later attacks Canonia. ''MARDEK Chapter 3: Keystones Goznor is where Meraeador and Legion could be recruited. Places In Goznor, there are five shops; a weapon shop, an accessory shop, an armour shop, a magic shop, and an item shop. There is an also an Inn, the sewers, a Monastery, a Guard Barracks, and many houses, including those of Mardek, Deugan, and Meraeador. After the events of ''MARDEK Chapter 2: A New Hero, a zombie roleplayer blocks the entrance to the sewers, thus preventing access to the sewers and Catacombs. Shops Armour Shop Weapon Shop This shop is owned by Derek and in MARDEK Chapter 3: Keystones, after Deugan's supposed death, Derek closes his shop, stating that he doesn't want to sell instruments of death so that less people have to suffer the loss that he and his wife are suffering. Item Shop In MARDEK Chapter 1: A Fallen Star, only this shop allows the player to purchase items. Mugbert manages the store in MARDEK Chapter 2: A New Hero. Magic Shop Accessory Shop Talking to the shop owner in MARDEK Chapter 1: A Fallen Star populates the Social Fox entry in the encyclopaedia. Secret Shop The secret shop becomes accessible via the blue Dream Circle in the magic shop after the party obtains ★ Talisman of ONEIROS. This shop, which is run by a distinctly spectral-looking individual, sells rare and powerful items, including some sheet music for Elwyen. Meraeador's Workbench See Meraeador's Workbench. Sidequests MARDEK Chapter 1: A Fallen Star - Collect 5 LeadPipes A sidequest that takes place entirely in Goznor is given by the 'insane' inventor, Meraeador, who lives in the house on the top-right corner of the town. He wants you to gather five LeadPipes for him, which Fumerats drop in the nearby sewer, so that he can improve a robot he is creating. The reward is a Cog Necklace, which prevents the sleep status being put on the wearer. MARDEK Chapter 3: Keystones - Trade Quest Gallovar is looking for something to help him with his hair. Pass him ★ Hair Tonic and he will in return give you a raunchy ★ Romance Novel. Unfortunately it's for the quest and you can't read it. Trivia *The zombie roleplayer that blocks the entrance to the sewers in MARDEK Chapter 3: Keystones mentions the story of his character - a zombie that woke up on a ship with amnesia, had a strange scroll, and met a blind person. This is a reference to the events of Sonny, including the zombie's name (Laddy). *Elwyen will suggest something to Mardek if spoken to in Mardek's bedroom, to which he brushes off and talks about Deugan which makes Elwyen lose her enthusiasm. *Mardek's mother will comment on each new character placed in the active party.